


Rose Colored

by the-canary (siruru)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Hades and Persephone Mythology Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Awkward Flirting, Dancing, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Meetings, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert, hades bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siruru/pseuds/the-canary
Summary: the first meeting between spring and death.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this little prompt from @invisibleanonymousmonsters and wanted to give it a shot! i am working the the assumption that gods had two different names (god and “human” names) and i changed somethings, but maybe you’ll enjoy it!

Her older sisters are overprotective, tell her that she shouldn’t go things that belong to humans.

_They are corrupt. They have forgotten their old ways and the gods_ , is what they tend to tell, but as the youngest one between them – she tends to ignore their warnings. 

Her flower had not yet fully bloomed during the times they spoke so highly off. This flower child was a product of this century, the music that sung to her wasn’t that of old hymns and harps, but of raspy voices and wind instruments in dark spaces with smoke in the air. 

The park was close enough that she could run away any time that she wanted, just a little reprieve for when her sisters’ over-protectiveness got to a little too much. 

What was the harm in that?

* * *

Certain gods are used to living closer to the cities, not because they want to but because of necessity – their jobs are still tied to the things that used to praise them once. It’s like that for Bucky – as Lord of the Underworld, God of Death, he needs to been where most humans are to collect and weight their souls. It’s not like this could be done by another entity under his command, but monotony wasn’t something that he was used to, even after all these centuries he still had a job to do – the dead weren’t going to get up and find him, he was rather intimidating, as Steve liked to say. 

 So, tonight’s soul pick leads him into one of the art districts as the man drinks himself to death over the loss of his musical muse. He doesn’t fight the extraction and himself moving towards the back – ready to head back to his underground. However, that’s when he sees it.  

Golden rays of light. 

It isn’t the false, electrical lightning that humans are so found of, but rather the warmth of sunshine on a spring day. Soft sparkles that none seems to notice but him, which puts him into a cautionary state – he knew of one set of sisters from his world that could do such a thing, and while he had never meet the younger sisters, he would rather not end up fighting Natasha once more. Nevertheless, he follows the Midas’ glow to the front, where the humans are playing their music and laughing in never-ending parties.  

“Nobody’s been able to keep up with her,” he picks up from one of the dark corners of the room, as blue eyes glance to find the source of the magic. Then, he sees _her_. 

The music is speeding up to match her beat, as she twirls alone in the center of the dance floor. She isn’t wearing any shoes, just black stockings that go into her pale blue dress. Her hair is waving around her, hiding most of her face but Bucky sees it – that carefree smile that shines even more than the golden light around her and if you paid close enough attention – you could see the vines around her from – transparent but they were there. 

People watch her in awe, as her body moves to-and-fro, a goddess among them and they were frozen in wonder – not that they knew that though. In his own amazement, Bucky exhales and makes his way through the crowd. It’s then that she freezes, probably sensing his own energy. 

He stands in front, as their eyes met. She moves to stand in front of him.

“Oh, I know who you are,” she quips as the humans begin to move more freely around the dance floor now that she has stopped, because who hasn’t heard of the God of Death who fought with her sister decades ago? Whose name is told as a cautionary tale of what too much power could do to even a god.  

“I can’t say the same,” he answers back as she gives him a bitter smile for moment.

“Would like to?” she asks honestly and unafraid, as she extends her hand in front of him. 

This one god knows nothing about her, won’t send her back to her sisters with a reprimand that she shouldn’t mingle with mortals. It sends a thrill up her spine as he keeps glancing at her hand to her face, noticing that she is either foolhardy or something else completely to be asking him to dance.  

“It’s not like you have anything else to do with your time,” she laugh at the end of her statement, as Bucky shakes his head. 

“You have a point,” he chuckles back and places his hand in hers, as she grins –like sunflowers meeting the morning sun– before dragging him to a more secluded spot. 

“And your name?” 

“Hades.”

“Kore.” 

And in their own silence, they end up dancing the whole night away. 


	2. pre-rose colored bucky.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he’s lived a long time. (hades!bucky)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first time doing this sort of thing, but i hope you like it? once again from that little prompt from @invisibleanonymousmonsters.

bucky is one of the big three and one of the older gods alongside sam (zeus) and steve (poseidon), and while they aren’t exactly brothers -they came about in different ways- they have known each other long enough to treat each other as such, though he gets along better with steve. 

bucky isn’t the first god of death, he fault alongside sam and steve (along with some other gods) to bring down the old gods and at the end, to finally enjoy solitude, he choose to stay in the underworld and watch over the dead. 

when bucky was younger, he fought a lot – there was a lot of rage in him as a young god and he fought in many wars. it’s wasn’t until his fight with the previous god of death (pierce) and that he his arm that he finally settled down. 

he really doesn’t care for humans, but he is curious about there technology that had changed over the centuries. if a person of such caliber dies, he finds himself talking with them for hours, sometimes decades. 

he enjoys the silence of things, only going into the city when he needs to pick of a soul and only when it is someone that catches his interest, if not someone else does it for him. 

bucky had never had to fight for a human soul, except once with one of the goddess of spring. 

due to his connection with death, there are some events that have left certain parts of his body scarred or disfigured. to this day, he isn’t sure how he should feel about them. 

due to his reclusive nature, none of the newer gods have really seen bucky and there are many tall-tales even amongst them that many have come to believe as fact, giving him a bad reputation – not that he really cares about cleaning that up either. 

he gets bored or annoyed with the cold weather or underworld from time to time and goes up to feel some of the sun around central park. sometimes, he takes a smaller version of Cerburus with him as well.   

he doesn’t enjoy the music from older times, only until he has met the artist and he has spent time with them, though he does seem to enjoy classical and some music from the 80′s, though that might be because he knows the musical artists now. 


End file.
